Mori's Journal
by phommabouth
Summary: Ok. Suckish Summary. Mori for language class, is assigned to have a journal, and he has to write in it for a few weeks.Let's see whats in this journal, and what is a normal day for Takashi Morinazoka. Warning OOC. Humor
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok, Well I know pretty short and suckish, I'm sorry. But I just wanted to write this. Also very Out of Character.I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I want to own Mori sempai.

* * *

Dear Journal,

Hi……I'm Takashi Morinazoka. But everyone just calls me Mori. I'll be writing in this journal for a few weeks for my class assignment, so here is what's going on today. (P.S. Today is Saturday, which means no school.)

8:00- Practicing Kendo and I beated Satoshi. (he is my younger brother)

9:00-Took a shower and shampooed and conditioned.(Note to Self- I think one of our new young maids has been taking my, perfectly good, don't need to be washed at all, boxers from my drawers, while I am in the shower. Better check on that later.)

12:00- Went to Mitskuni's house and played tea party and also ate some strawberry cake….Well Mitskuni ate the strawberry cake, I just sipped tea.

5:00- Went home.

7:00- Ate some dinner, it was seafood.

7:10- After dinner Satoshi came to me and wanted to have a Kendo match.

7:12- I beat Satoshi…..again. (He really needs to work on his stance.)

7:15- He praised me and I patted him on the head.

8:00- Got ready for bed (Also while I was at Mitskuni's house, I found out that some one stole my perfectly good, didn't need to be washed at all, share bear boxers! I really need to check on this crime.)

* * *

Me: I know it is short but please review. Next Chapter is about finding the missing Share bear Boxers! I hope. Please Review.


	2. Boxer thief!

Me: Ok....I know...I know suckish story right? But I'm a newbie and.... and.... I just wanted to write this story ok? I know Mori's OOC but I can't help it! Please read and review!Oh and I know it's short I'm sorry! But if Mori blabs too much it's just more OOC and I can't think of anything intresting in Mori's life.

* * *

Dear Journal,

Well this is Mori again, I'm presently bored, on a Sunday. Mitskuni is somewhere in the city at a dojo giving fighting tips. Right now I'm looking for the person who stole my boxers. But first, I have to catch the person stealing my boxers. So for now I'll go with my usual Sunday schedule.

8:00- Wake up and train (I saw the new, 18 year old maid, watching me train. She may have thought I didn't see her, but I did. Maybe she stole my boxers?)

9:00- Went to take a (fake) shower. So now my plan is to put the water on in the shower and pretend I'm taking a shower. But I will take a REAL shower after I find the culprit and expose her. So for right now, my ears are on my bathroom door, trying to listen for footsteps. Though it's hard when the water is running. Also I do have my suspicions, it's either the new maid, the maids who are always gossiping, or Renge trying to sell my boxers on the hosts website.

9:10- Ok, I think no one is going to come I've been sitting here for 10 minutes and-…….wait……… Wait. I hear footsteps, I hear someone opening my drawers, someone saying something, I quote,

"I'll add these boxers to the shrine."

I'm going to take a look through the door. I opened the door a little and saw………

* * *

Me: Ok I know. Short story, and a little cliffhanger but I don't have that much inspiration in me. So who do you think it was? Renge? A maid? Or maybe someone else? I don't know and you don't know either! PLease Review or I'm nothing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I wish I could find an Usa-chan bunny or a plushie related to Ouran.


	3. Thief revealed

Me: Thanks for reviewing you guys! I know short and suckish and OOC but can't be helped. So please review some more

* * *

9:20- Ok Sorry, I didn't tell you at 9:10. I was so shocked, that I dropped my pencil and journal. When I peeked through the bathroom door I saw……..

Satoshi! Sniffing my Pokemon boxers! After that I scolded him for stealing my boxers. He said he was sorry and he'll give back all the boxers he stole. Then I patted him on the head. He gave back my boxers back and I put them back in my drawers. But one question lingered in my mind. Did he say he had a shrine of me? Oh well, better not question that. After this, my schedule should come out regularly.

9:30- Finally took a real shower.

10:50- Got dressed _and_ was planning to wear my favorite share bear boxers. But….it wasn't there, and I don't remember Satoshi giving it back to me either…..

11: something- Went to Satoshi's room but sadly no one was there.

11: 23- I asked a butler where was Satoshi and he said that he went to the Haninazuka estate to look after Chika. So I decided to wait for Satoshi to come home.

12:00- Ate lunch and waited.

1:00- Got really bored and started to watch Harry Potter. I like the books too, but the movies are better.

5:00 After some training I heard Satoshi come in the house and I approached him, this is how the conversation went:

"Satoshi, do you have my share bear boxers?" I said.

"No I gave all your boxers back to you, remember?" My brother said.

"Yes but I'm missing my share bear boxers."

"Are you sure it's not in the laundry room? Because I don't remember stealing those."

"Well Saturday morning, it was in my drawers. But after my 9:00 shower my teletubbies boxers were gone, then after I went to Mitskuni's estate my share bear boxers were gone too."

"But I only steal when your in the shower, I never stole your boxers after your showers. Also remember? Yesterday afternoon I was at a dojo in the city for some training and teaching."

At the comment my brother made I knew it couldn't have been him. But then who? Maybe it was one of the new maids? Or the gossiping ladies? Or…..oh no. It couldn't have been Renge could it? How'd she get in the house? I have to find a laptop! Quick!

5:10- After I went up the stairs to my room and turned on my computer I immediately went to the host clubs site. There, I went to the auction section……Searching…..Searching……Done. Ok, now look up my name….Morinazoka Takashi's items, let's see a lock of hair, a handicraft thingy I made for fun, an origami piece I made, one of my math tests, wait my math test? oh well..……….and My SHARE BEAR BOXERS!?!?!? How? When? ...….RENGE! And it's almost sold for 2,000,000 yen? I can't believe they're still auctioning.

5:30- I asked a butler who was suppost to greet guests yesterday. He said that Renge came yesterday afternoon saying she was the manager of the club from school. So the butler let her in and said she could wait from me in the dining room. But she went to my room, said thanks but I only have to get something, and left the house with something in her hands. But he couldn't see because she was running and it was behind her back. I can't believe she stole my boxers! I mean she could've got the polka dotted boxers, the Share Bear Boxers were my favorite! Oh well, I have 2 other Share bear boxers just like those, I mean it's only worth 3,000 yen. But I wish she didn't steal that one.

5:45- Ate a snack.

8:00- Had dinner then went to bed, tomorrow I go to school.

* * *

Me: Thanks for reading Mori's suckish journal. I'm sorry I couldn't resist Renge coming in. umm please Review.......

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I wished I owned Mori's boxers. Please REVIEW.


	4. Haruhi in a dress?

Me: Ok suckish and doesn't have much of a plot.

* * *

Dear Journal,

Today is Monday and I have to go to school. Here is what I did.

6:30- Woke up and got dressed.

6:50- Did some early morning training (That new maid is STILL watching me)

7:20- Ate some breakfast, it was delicious.

7:35- Went in my limo which had Mitskuni in there who was waiting for me.

7:50- Arrived at school.

8:10- class started.

11:30- Lunch time. (It was Chicken a la paulo and some cow meat)

12:20- Back to class.

3:00- Schools done for the day, time for Host Club, carried Mitskuni to the club.

3:20- Got in position, today's theme was western cowboy, we had toy guns and cowboy hats.

3:30- Girls came in and we did our duties.

3:50- It was time for Mitskuni's nap so I tucked him in.

3:55- After Mitskuni went to sleep and I tucked him in I was going to go by the window sill, where I usually go after Mitskuni's nap.

But something caught my eye while passing Kyoya's table. I looked at everyone in the room. Tamaki was entertaining guests, so was the twins and Haruhi. Kyoya was standing up writing in his notebook about what's going on. Then I looked at Kyoya's table where he left pictures……......… of Haruhi. There was one where she was wearing a dress. I remember that, it was when we had a party at the host club and the day Haruhi had her first kiss. Then there was one when she had that cute nightgown on. Also they had a picture of her outfit when she had her first date with Hikaru. I wonder..…… when did Kyoya take these pictures? I'm sure he won't mind if I take one. Then I stole the picture of Haruhi in a dress and put it in my back pocket. I'm sorry but she looked TOO cute.

4:05- Afterwards when I went to the windowsill I took the picture and put it in my wallet.

4:35- Mitskuni woke from his nap and now we're back to serving the customers.

4:40- I saw Kyoya smile at me when I went to get a cake for Mitskuni, probably because he earned a lot of money from my favorite boxers. Then when I sat down, my costumers were giggling and glancing at me. They probably saw the picture of my share bear boxers online. I hate you Renge!

5:00- The Host club closed but the hosts stayed to clean up (actually only Haruhi cleaned up, I used to but now I don't have to. I help out sometimes)

5:05- On the couch I found a book, probably belongs to a customer……. Actually it was a host club book, made by Renge. It was a doujinshi (For you who don't know, doujinshi means fan comic) series called 'Ouran Moe, Moe diary.' Or something like that. hmm maybe I'll read it when I'm bored. I picked it up and put it in my book bag.

5: 30- Host club members went out and I went into the limo with Mitskuni.

5:55- got dropped off.

6:10- Got a snack.

6:20- Did training.

6:30- did homework

6:40- Stared at the picture of Haruhi in a dress in my wallet. (I wonder if I could make copies and make them bigger.)

7:00-Dinner and Satoshi blabbing about school and Chika. (Also I've been wondering about that shrine.)

8:00- Went to bed. (Tomorrow I'm going to read that doujinshi Renge made)

* * *

Me:Ok not that much Humor and not a big plot but let's see what's in Renge's doujinshi (fan-comic) in the next chapter shall we?

Disclaimer: Owns nothing but I wish they had an online doujishi and a real shrine of Mori.....if they did I'd visit it everyday.


	5. Shrine and Doujinshi!

Dear Journal,

Hello, it's me. It's Tuesday and let's see what's going to go on today.

6:30- Woke up and got dressed.

6:50- Did some early morning training. (Maid is still watching me, I wonder if I should one day, confront her or let her watch me/)

7:15- Ate breakfast and was reading the doujinshi Renge made, it is pretty good so far and it has good drawings and I look very good in the comics, though I don't show up much and…..wait…… What!?!

7:35- Ok I'm in the limo with Mitskuni, I'm sorry I didn't finish writing but as soon as I read what Renge made I spit out my milk from my cereal and then I had to get in the limo for school. Here's what I got shocked by/didn't like:

Ok 1, in the doujinshi Haruhi was shirtless. But of course Renge didn't know Haruhi was a girl so she drew Haruhi with a man's chest. So it looked a little wrong.

2. In the fan comic Hikaru and Kaoru REALLY were in love with each other.

3. They said me and Mitskuni have a romantic relationship together but I was falling in love with Haruhi, so I had to choose between Mitskuni or Haruhi! I mean we're guys! (Besides Haruhi since she really is a girl) And I'm not a homo.!

(A/N Ok. I know Mori would never say that but I can't help it.)

But Mitskuni is a guy, and My COUSIN….though it's not like I don't like Mitskuni, it's just we have no romance what so ever between us! It's not like I'm saying I can't like Mitskuni like that, it's just…that…that....though Mitskuni is kind of cute and he looks a little girlish. But Mitskuni, is a guy and my COUSIN. And Haruhi is a friend, a really good, cute, caring, loving…(Tries to snap out of it)..she's just a FRIEND…. Though she is cute, I still have her picture in my wallet, she's a ...FRIEND…though…

7:45- Ok, I'm sorry I didn't finish my rant, but Mitskuni tried to see what I was writing, and why I was writing in the limo. If Mitskuni found out I had a doujinshi book about the host club (As I said found, not bought) and I was writing about him and Haruhi I don't know what he'd do to me. I told him it was the journal assignment and he started ranting about his own and what he wrote in his. It was lucky he didn't see what I wrote about him. Then I remembered we're suppost to turn our journals in next Friday. I hope the teacher doesn't mind me talking about my relationship with Mitskuni and Haruhi…… Oh well.

7:50- Arrived at school.

8:10- class started.

11:30- Lunch time.

12:20-Back to class.

3:00- Schools done, to the host club.

3:20- today was a circus theme, I was dressed as a tiger and Mitskuni was the tiger keeper.

3:30- Host club opened.

3:50- Mitskuni's nap time

3:55- looked outside the window.

3:57- Saw a random bird hit the window and fall, don't worry it didn't die.

4:10- secretly read the doujinshi some more to see what happened and then I read it to the part where Honey and Haruhi's drawings were kissing, after that I closed the book.

4:15- I opened the windows and, being the stealthy person I am, I threw the book out, and it landed on a random bird, then I closed the window.

4:20- Watched the bird try to get out from underneath the book..

4:25- The bird hit a tree with the book still on it.

4:30- Mitskuni woke up, back to serving the ladies.

5:30- Host club ended and I went home.

6:10- Went to my room but I passed Satoshi's room to find the door open. That's odd, he usually stays at school a little more to practice Kendo. I looked inside. But I didn't see Satoshi, then I saw the closet door was open. Maybe he was changing? But if he was changing why didn't he close the door? Was it a maid? I didn't know, so I decided to investigate. Hey! I was curious.

"Satoshi?" I called out, but no reply so I went into the closet (Trust me Satoshi's closet is big, we ARE rich people, it's at least 3 yards inside. So I go deeper to his closet to find another door and then I saw…..

6:13- Ok, I've been observing my brother for 3 minutes…..I think, and he hasn't noticed me. And no I'm not stalking my brother! It's just, the closet door was opened, and…

Well when I went in the door in the closet I found my brother bowing down in front of a shrine of me! It was very weird. Also they had a cardboard cut out of me. I mean is my brother obsessed? How'd he make a cardboard cut out? I mean I know he sees me as an idol/role model but…..Saying this is a little too far is an understatement. He had pictures of me in school or at home or at the dojo. When he pushes a button at the back of the cardboard cut out the cardboard uttered different words I say!. I wonder when he recorded me. Also I found that various stuff of mine was in the shrine too. My old toothbrush, various pictures of me from when I was a kid, some clothes I had I thought I lost, and wait, was that my breakfast from this morning, the one I didn't finish? Weird. There was much more stuff of mine but I couldn't describe it. It was weird. He kept chanting my name too, while bowing up and down.

6:20- I snuck out of the closet unnoticed. I didn't want to know why and how he got that stuff of me. I mean, I'm not THAT great.

6:25- Did homework

6:45- Did training. (Maid still watching)

7:00- Ate dinner and hope Satoshi didn't steal my dinner and put THAT into the shrine too.

8:00- Went to bed.

* * *

Me: Yeah Mori sounds stalkerish and Satoshi's an obsessed crazed brother! Ok I didn't mean that to happen but it just popped into my mind. Talk about brotherly love. I'll try to make them slightly more OOC, but then it'd get boring. And what is with that maid? And Mori reading the doujinshi and talking about his relationship with Haruhi and Honey. Ok i'll stop blabbing now!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but where did Satoshi get that Mori cardboard cut out?


	6. Maid unvieled

Me: Haven't updated in a while, oh well.

* * *

Dear Journal,

Today is Wednesday. And here is my schedule.

6:30- Woke up and got dressed.

6:50- Early morning training. (Maid still watching me and she still thinks I never saw her.)

7:20- Ate breakfast (P.S. I made a bigger picture of Haruhi in a dress, presently it's in a frame on my desk, in my room. Sorry but it's kawaii. It's not that big but it's bigger than the wallet sized photo.)

7:30- In the limo with Mitskuni.

7:45- Saw a bird with a book on it's head pass the limo's window. I wonder if it's the same bird from yesterday.

7:50- Arrived at school.

8:10- Class started.

9:52- I saw the same bird with the doujinshi on it's head fly into our classroom window, the bad thing was the window was closed. But it's still alive!

11:30- lunch.

12:20- Back to class.

3:00- To the Host club.

3:20- Now we have a music theme for today, we all have classical music outfits and an instrument. Here was the instruments we had for today, (Though some of us don't know how to play our instruments)

Hikaru & Kaoru- trumpets (For show)

Kyoya- Saxophone (For show)

Tamaki- Piano (Really knows how to play)

Haruhi- flute (For show)

Mitskuni- recorder (Really knows how to play)

Me- Tambourine (Really knows how to play, also I had to wear the blue outfit again ((Episode 9)). It made me look like a person from a marching band)

3:30- Host club opened.

3:40- Some of my designators are still giggling at me.

3:50- Mitskuni's nap time.

3:55- Went to the window and saw a bird pecking at the doujinshi. Finally! It got it off.

4:35- Mitskuni woke up, back to serving the ladies while playing a tambourine for no reason.

4:40- Ladies still giggling at me.

5:30- Host club ended.

5:45- Host club ended but Mitskuni is going to train some more at the dojo. He said I could go on ahead. But then as I was going to the Ouran gates, I passed by giggling girls, they were also my earlier designations. They were coming out from the computer room. They glanced at me and giggled then walked away. So I went to the computer lab.

5:50- I looked at the computers and there was one computer still on. It was on the Host club's website. It was on my link of the host club website. I saw it and there was a picture of me training this morning! How could it be? The only one who watches me train is the....... New maid! It had all kind of pictures of me, one where I was bare chested, one where I was in my Kendo outfit, and one where I had my Karate gi on. I'm so going to see that maid! I didn't get a really good look at the maid at home, all I knew was that she was there, stalking me, I didn't even notice she had a camera.

5:57- Went to the host club's homepage. They had a big link to what said 'Watch Mori-sempai during morning workouts' I pressed the link then they had a video of me with my sword yesterday morning, with my gi on, cutting hay stacks, then me bare chested drinking water, then me fighting my brother, and so on and so on. They also had a comments section, where girls commented on the video, here are most of the comments for my video.

**Morifan1-** Mori-sempai Rocks! Kyaaaa *Nose bleed*

**TakashiMorinazoka'swife**- I love Mori he looks so tall and dreamy!!!

**Randomluver-** He's so handsome, it's official I'm joining the Mori fan club.

**Mrs. Morinazoka- **One day I'll be his wife! *Squeals*

**SatoshixMori-** I really love Satoshi and Mori!!

**HanixMori4ever- **Mori moves so gracefully yet he's so strong! I luv him and Honey.

**XxXMoriXxX- **Mori is so handsome/sexy! *nose bleed and faints*

They had a lot more comments but I stopped on sexy. Sexy? Really,? I still don't get used to this. And I'm still in high school, why are some of these girls thinking about marriage? Wait? I have a fan club? And this video was uploaded on 2 or 3 days ago and they already have 2,384,920 views. That's it I'm seeing the new maid.

6:07- Went home.

6:39- Arrived home and looked for the new maid, never saw her though, since there is a lot of maids.

6:50- quit looking for the maid and started homework.

7:00- Dinner.

7:30- Did some training.

7:35- Heard the new maid's camera click and went to her. My Kendo stick still in hand. I saw her holding a camera. Yup, definitely the one taking the pictures.

7:50- Guess what? It was……Renge Again! I didn't know it was her at first because she had a maid outfit on, she was quiet, and she had a wig. But when I saw her up close I knew it was her. She said everyone wanted to see the host's life, so she started with me because she was wondering if I even had a life. Also she was wondering if I followed Mitskuni everywhere. Kyoya gave it a thumbs up apparently. But now she is done with me because apparently I'm a little boring. Then when she wasn't looking I got her camera and threw it in the trash can. Then she left.

8:00- Got ready to sleep and went to bed. Oh and I wonder if I can get another photo of Haruhi.?

* * *

Me: I wish Renge would leave him alone. Unless Renge got over Haruhi and she fell in love with Mori. And does Mori like Haruhi more than a friend. Sorry I always loved MoriXHaruhi pairings.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I wished they had a 2nd season of Ouran!

Also **chapter 72 of the ouran manga is on the manga fox** It's the day Mori and Honey Graduate! *Sobs* I don't want them to graduate but they have to.


	7. Secret admirer!

Me: Hey long time no see. Anyways read on and thanks for reviewing you guys!

* * *

Dear Journal,

Today is Thursday and here is what's going on.

6:30-Woke up and got dressed.

6:50-Early morning training, and this time Renge isn't there!

7:20-Ate breakfast.

7:35-In the limo with Mitskuni, He was excited because the Host club is going on their special annual field trip tomorrow. That means Friday after school we're going to host the ladies at a commoners amusement park.

7:55-Arrived at school.

8:10-Class started

10:00-Apparently tomorrow I have Chemistry duties. That means I have to go to the lab early and help the teacher.

11:30-Lunch (I accidentally flicked some of my cuisine down Tamaki's shirt. He blamed it on the twins and they had some sort of small food fight. Sometimes it's a good thing I'm not noticed)

12:20-Back to class.

3:00-To the Host Club.

3:20-Today we don't have a theme. We're just in our uniform.

3:30-Host club opened.

3:45-Some of my designators are still giggling at me but they settled down.

3:53-Mitskuni's nap time.

3:57-Went to the window sill but when I got there I saw an envelope there…........addressed to me.

4:10- I read the letter a few times and this is what it says.

_Dear Mori-sempai,_

_I really love you Mori-sempai…..and I wanted to tell you that. I know you won't accept my love but I love you._

_You're voice is so deep. And I love the way you're jackets always unbuttoned and how you're tie is almost always loose. I LOVE you! You're so strong and handsome!_

_Sincerely, _

_You're secret admirer _

_(Or you're soon to be wife)_

And that's all it says besides a few hearts here and there. And what about my voice? It's naturally like that and yet girls like it. And my jacket….well I'm kinds lazy with buttoning it up. And plus Tamaki said it added to the 'wild' appearance. I wonder who wrote this, probably one of my designators. And since she wrote sempai she must be in the 2nd or first year. She also must watch me a lot to know I come to the windowsill after Mitskuni's nap. Oh well I'll put it in my pocket for now.

4:20-Saw a bird make a nest outside the window.

4:40-Mitskuni woke up, time to go back to hosting.

5:30- Host club ended.

5:50-Went home with Mitskuni in the limo.

6:12-Got dropped off.

6:20- Went to do homework but when I opened my suitcase I saw I had another note. This one was a poem. Here is what it says,

_Your eyes like steel, yet their gentle and kind _

_Your strength so dazzling, oh won't you be mine?_

_Your voice so deep, it warms my heart_

_Every feature you have is like the finest art._

_Your smile, though rare,_

_Is like a rainbow on a cloudy day_

_With that smile I know that you care,_

_To what I have to say._

_Your hair so black like a midnight sky_

_Is so wild yet tamed all the same time._

_I love you but do you love I?_

_I'm sorry but I can't say who I am_

_I don't want to be a liar,_

_But for now you'll know me as_

_Your secret admirer._

And that's all it says. This person must love poetry, either that or they paid someone to write this. So, the person who wrote this is a year lower than me, likes poetry…I think, or it's Hikaru and Kaoru playing a trick on me. Oh well, I'll put it in my pocket.

6:25- Did Homework.

6:37-Did training (NO Renge watching!)

7:00-Dinner

7:30-I read over the letters again, both of them were typed on those rich type paper. And the hearts on the first and second letters were more like stamps then actual drawings. The envelope that used to contain the first letter didn't give me any clues either. It was very frustrating.

8:00-Prepared for bed while reading the letters one more time. If this is another one of Hikaru and Kaoru's tricks they're going to pay.

* * *

Me: !!!?! Takashi has a secret admirer! I wonder who......unless it's Hikaru and Kaoru, or is it Renge? Is it an actual designator....Maybe it's Haruhi.....Nah! Or maybe it's....Well time to go! Please review


	8. Secret admirer revealed

Me: Hey People. Here is another update.

* * *

Dear Journal,

Today is Friday, today we're having the field trip in the Host club, the trip to the commoners amusement park. Here is what's going on.

6:00: Woke up. (Since I have chemistry duties, I woke up early)

6:20- Did some morning training.

6:50-Ate breakfast alone. (Satoshi's in morning training.)

7:07- Went in the limo and drove off to school. (Mitskuni's gonna come later than me since I'm the only one with duties.)

7:25- Arrived at school. But when I arrived to school, I saw Haruhi. She was heading to the school doors. And not many other people were around. I went to her.

7:45- Right now I'm in the class setting up stuff and whatnot. When I talked to Haruhi she saw the love letter that was sticking out of my pocket. I showed it to her.

She said she didn't know who it was from and that if they said 'sempai' it was a first or 2nd year. But that's all she knew. So that meant it wasn't her. But then again Haruhi would be the type to say it aloud, and I don't think Haruhi is into poetry. Then who?

7:54- Done with the classroom duties. Then Mitskuni arrived in the classroom.

8:10- Class started.

11:30- Lunch time, but when I got my tray they had the food and an envelope on it, this time it had a letter H on it as a stamp. It was in great calligraphy. I looked at the chefs and they just shrugged. So I went to my table with Mitskuni and the others.

11:45- I opened the letter, and no one noticed I even had a letter, besides maybe Kyoya. But he didn't say anything. I opened it and it said,

_Dear Mori-sempai,_

_I can't hold my love for you inside any longer, Please meet me at the Ferris Wheel in the commoners amusement park at exactly 5:00. I'll meet you there._

_From,_

_Your secret admirer_

_(Or your soon to be wife)_

And that's all it said. I wonder who it is.?

12:20- Back to class.

3:00- To our limos so we can go to the park. The ladies are in the limos behind us, following us to the Amusement park.

3:20- We got out at the park, and Kyoya explained to all of us that the Park is only for us for until 5:30 and our designators are spending the day with us. We'll go on the rides with them and win them toys, then Tamaki went into one of his speeches, about commoners and experience.

4:55- Well, it was pretty fun, and there's about 30 minutes left in the park. Right now my designators are busy with Mitskuni, they're all on a ride and I'm waiting for this 'secret admirer'.

5:15- Right now I'm in the Ferris Wheel with Haruhi. This is what happened. When I was standing outside the Ferris Wheel, someone pushed me and Haruhi, who was coming my way, into the Ferris Wheel. When I saw Haruhi, I knew she couldn't be my secret admirer (Though I hoped she was).

Haruhi said that Hikaru and Kaoru said I needed to tell her something and that I was at the Ferris Wheel. Then they pushed us in a pod, and the pod started to go. After what she said I put the pieces together. H on the envelope meant 'Hitachiin'! I'm so going to Kill them when I get off this thing!

Haruhi asked me what I needed. And I showed her my newest letter. Then she was mumbling something about 'Stupid twins'. After that it was quiet the whole ride, I was looking down on the scenery.

5:23- We got off the ride, then Haruhi's stomach grumbled so we went to get some food off a stand. (Apparently on the ride Mitskuni was in he fell asleep on a girls lap)

5:27-I offered to pay for the food before we have to go home. She argued but I already paid. Apparently something dropped off of my wallet when I paid because Haruhi bent and said,

"Mori-sempai, this fell out of your wallet." She got up after picking it and looked at it. Then her eyes widen, she was still was looking at it.

"Hn?" I looked at the picture that was in her hands……..It was the picture of her in that dress. _Beep it. How am I going to explain that._

* * *

Me: Not my best stuff. And a little rushed also. I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO DO NEXT. **ANY** suggestions please???????!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!


	9. amusement and Perverts

Well here it is! Sorry if I took long.

Disclaimer: ......If I owned Tamaki's mom would live with Tamaki...

* * *

5:35- When I was going to give Haruhi a lame excuse for the reason I had a picture of her, Kyoya (Thank you!) Announced that the ladies should arrive back to the limos that will send them home since the Host club is now closed. The ladies awed but they went to their limos. So I tried to quickly go to the Hosts limo.

5:40: Now…. I'm in one of those commoner love boat rides…..with Haruhi.

You see as I tried to stealthily go to the limo, Haruhi didn't forget the picture I had of her, so she grabbed my hand making me stop walking. The problem started when we stopped walking, we stopped right by the Love boat ride .

"Mori sempai" Haruhi said.

I looked at her, trying not to blush from the hand contact……Her hands were so small….*Blush* But when I saw her, she was looking confused …*Blush a little more* .She's a little cute when she's confused.

Then, suddenly something pushed us a little hard and we fell right into the Swan boat and the boat moved into the "Dark Tunnel of Love" Or at least that's what the sign on top of the tunnel said.

Then when I looked back, to see who pushed us, (If it's the Twins again I'm going to kill them!) I saw, Mitskuni, waving at me with a mischievous smile (Must've woken up from his nap) and he was mouthing 'Good luck Takashi!' _MITSKUNI!!! _ He must've known I had a crush on Haruhi!

Speaking of Haruhi, I looked to my left to see her looking at the picture in her hands. *Blush* _Mitskuni, out of all the times you could've done this, you had to do it now!_ Then she looked at me with her big brown, doe eyes (Even though it was dark in the tunnel they had some kind of torches here and there.)

5:50: Haruhi stopped looking at the picture in her hands and instead looked at me.

"Mori sempai?"

"Hn?"

"Why do you have this picture of me?…..In your wallet?"

I was under pressure at the moment, should I tell her "Because your cute" Should I say my feelings "I love you Haruhi" Or should I just say nothing at all!?

I was out of ideas, so I decided to say I loved her…. Well here it goes…

5:53-

"Kyoya wants me to keep it so Tamaki won't bother him about how he wants the picture."

Man! That was so dumb! That's a lame excuse! Now she might think I'm lying, and I was blushing too! *Sigh/Mental slap* I just hope-

"Oh, I get it!" She put her fist in her hand in a "I get it" way. It was cute when she did that. Though I'm surprised she believed my lame excuse, she IS a little dense…

" Kyoya asked that you keep it so Tamaki won't steal it and look at it like a pervert, though, I don't remember Kyoya taking the photo. I mean you'd never steal anything. Actually out of all the hosts, truthfully you're my favorite." (a/n: rushed, I get this is very rushed but, just deal with it)

She said looking at me with big doe eyes.

"You'd never steal anything just to look at me in a dress and you'd never lie. You always gave me space." She looked at me and smiled.

"Hn" Oh man. Every time she said 'you wouldn't steal anything Mori-sempai' and 'You wouldn't lie', and 'I trust you', send arrows through my back. How could she not see my pain and act so innocent, sending more arrows down my heart (then again no one besides Honey could tell if he was in pain)

_I DID lie to her and I DID steal the picture cause she looked cute (Can you really blame me?) Am I turning into a pervert like Tamaki?!? And sometimes I DO dream of cuddling to Haruhi….SOMETIMES! Man I think I'm turning to a pervert! Why can she make someone feel so guilty and also looking so innocent_ ! _I'm turning to a pervert!!!_

_If this is what Haruhi's rejection like, I don't want to ask her out!_

(A/N:

1 Mori sempai: You have no guts to ask her out

2: Your naturally guilt-felt , like a pessimistic. No surprise if your feeling guilty.

3: Maybe you ARE turning to a stalker/pervert, Tamaki would be so

proud!….Then knock you out cold for liking his daughter!

4: Haruhi is naturally dense, but don't give up!

5: You must try!

Like Honey, when he wanted chocolate for that episode "Honey's 3 bitter days!" Remember when Honey tried tactic 3! "Pulling at the heart strings" Then he asked Haru for some chocolate, remember! She was so dense she gave him seaweed or something. And Honey was only left with seaweed….no chocolates!…..Wait bad example, not good is it….. Hmmm, well your on your own bud!)

6:00- Well after what Haruhi said, I kept quiet and Haruhi gave me back the photo of herself so I put it in my pocket. After that, the ride was quiet, but soon Haruhi had her head on my shoulder…..I looked to see that she was sleeping…. She was even cute when she slept. Slowly I kind of blushed and smiled…then gently put her on my lap.

6:03- The ride stopped and we were out of the tunnel into the sunlight, and Haruhi slowly opened her eyes due to the sunlight. Then I blushed, remembering my arms were still at the back of her knees and my hand was on her back… I could see she was blushing as well. (A little bridal style but they're both sitting down)

6:04- After one minute of still not knowing what to do and Haruhi blushing and staring at me curiously, someone spoke up.

" *Giggle* Takashi aren't you going to take Haru-chan off the boat?"

Me and Haruhi looked up to see Mitskuni staring at us with a wide grin and I blushed a little more, and I'm pretty sure Haruhi did too, so trying to stop my face from blushing, I lifted Haruhi, off the boat and to the ground, then I let go of her.

As I was GOING to let go of her, and let her go on the floor gently, Mitskuni climbed onto my back and said in my ear,

"Soooo, Takashi, did you ask Haru-chan to be your girlfriend?", He whispered in my ear, so Haruhi wouldn't hear.

But I was so embarrassed that Mitskuni knew me so well, that I whipped my head around to see Mitskuni on my back smiling.

"Hn!?!"

"Ouch!"

It seems that when I whipped my head around, with my jaw hanging I kind of let go of Haruhi. She was….kind of on the floor. Then Mitskuni giggled at me

"Takashi's clumsy, ne Haru-chan? Anyways, what were YOU and TAKASHI doing in the love swan boat?" He said with a little teasing tone. I mean, HE'S the one that pushed us ON the boat, so HE should know.!

"Oh Mori-sempai & I kind of fell on accident on the boat, but don't worry nothings going on." She said with a smile as she dusted her pants as she got up.

But when she said NOTHINGS GOING ON I was sad, she felt nothing….at ALL? No blush, no tingly, nothing.?! That's it she doesn't like me, she just doesn't like me. *Sigh*

* * *

Author: Sorry for the repeated (A/N) But hey can't help it, anyway.....Well Sorry for not updating, I was dead for a few months/days since school started and now I have A Soc. St. Project to work on.

Next chapt would have the rest of the carnival stuff.


	10. Discontinued

This is officially being discontinued. I'm so sorry, but time is killing me and I should've put this discontinued note years ago, but sadly, I'm to much of a bad fanfiction person to do so. I have moved on to Hetalia Axis Powers for those who have been wondering. I'm thinking of continuing ouran dare (even though I put discontinued on that) but I seriously don't know.


End file.
